Original's
by KhaoticVex
Summary: THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. However, it IS a collection of my original chapters for a fe wof my Ninjago and TAWOG fanfictions that I rewrote gathered together for those of which who want secondhand embarrassment at 12 year old me's writing, or for those who enjoy compare/contrast, ooor for those who prefer originals over rewrites. So! Longer description in first "chapter."
1. Authors Note & Summary

Alrighty! Since I'm currently rewriting everything so that my writing is up to date for new chapters, I'll be posting the original chapters on here instead since in the actual story, I'll be replacing them with new versions! Such a pain in the butt, I know. And this is certainly going to be multi fandoms, ah...so I apologize for the Ninjago fans who come in here and see TAWOG fanfics, or vice versa. Just a place to keep original writing since some prefer it! And I feel weird taking it all down without posting it somewhere again.

This isn't an actual crosscover for the amazing world of gumball and ninjago, it's only labeled that because I don't really want it showing up in EITHER fandom since it's not for either through-and-through? Sooo...crosscover. And, because it's the only writing in here! So. Thanks for reading this, I hope that all makes sense. I don't expect any reviews in here. I will also be copying and posting the original author's notes at the end of the stories, too.

The stories included will be:

 **Ninjago**

Of Love and War (OLAW); Chapter's 1-2

The Flaws of Fire (TFAF); Chapter's 1-4

The Dungeon of Pain and Sorrow (TDOPAS); Chapter 1

 **The Amazing World of Gumball**

Turn of Events (TOE); Chapter's 1-2

PLEASE keep in mind I wrote all of this stuff (besides this author's note) back when I was 12-14 years old, I'm 16 now and I've improved a LOT when it comes down to grammar and such I think. So. This is all OUT OF DATE.

I apologize for being so random and confusing all the time! Thanks for your patience everyone, you're the best! :D


	2. OLAW - Chapter 1

**Of Love and War**

Summary: One day, the ninja's finally get a break from fighting. But two are bored, what happens when going to get a snack goes very wrong? What if they get trapped? Will these two learn new feelings for one another? Involves LavaShipping so be warned :D Enjoy, and sounds better than summary!

 **Chapter 1**

Kai's POV

I stared at the other ninja, Jay was flirting with my sister, Nya, who was willingly flirting back, adding a giggled every here and there…only boosting the thunder ninja's ego more. Zane was practicing his sight with his falcon. Sensei was laid against the nearby Willow tree, his eyes closed as he sipped some tea. Cole was reading a book of some sort, making funny expressions every once in a while at whatever he was reading. Only, his eyes weren't scanning the book like they would if he _was_ reading, and he'd be flipping through the pages.

I frowned and watched as he zoned out, wearing a oddly recognizable dreamy look. I shook my head and speared the test dummy I had set up, it fell to the ground with the last hit. I groaned and sat reluctantly on the soft, green grass. I never got bored when practicing, so this was a interesting change for me. I ran my hand through my spiked hair, then recoiled. I needed to take a shower later, put that on my mental check list. I sighed and fell back onto the soft ground, after not even a minute I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I did this for a while until I got someone's attention, this being the dark haired earth ninja.

He looked up from his book, "What's wrong with you?"

"Bored." I drowned out, beating my head against the ground, occupying myself.

"Me too, this book isn't very…good." He blushed and looked away.

I had to force back my "Aw" when he blushed, it was cute. I admit it, I like-liked Coal. "So, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and closed his book, setting it on the ground, "I don't know-" He suddenly gasped and stood up, did a little happy dance and ran over to me, with a big grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Cake! Let's go get cake!" He gave me a puppy dog look, "Please?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, I could use a snack." I shrugged, but was utterly shocked when Cole hugged me with a gleeful giggle-wait, he giggled.

I think he caught it too, because when he pulled away he cleared his throat and was blushing. Everyone was staring at him too, Jay laughed and went back to cuddling with my sister, who was the only one asleep. Sensei Wu just continued drinking his tea. Zane looked over, "Was that a giggle my brother?"

"No. It was a-" Cole said.

"-Giggle, you did giggle." I pointed out with a devious smirk.

He glared at me, "Shut up. You said yes, let's go get cake!"

I rolled my eyes and forced myself up. I grunted and walked over to Cole's side, then we headed into Ninjago city to get cake for Coal and his sweet tooth.

"So, why do you like cake so much?" I asked him as I took a bite of my chocolate piece. I was still on my first, while Cole was on his sixth.

He swallowed another large bite of chocolate and said with a shrug, "I don't know. It's the best thing in my life at the moment,"

I frowned, "What about your friends? Us?"

He pursed his lips, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" I laughed, "Sure you do. You _know_ we're the best things that have happened to you!"

He smiled and licked the cake off of his fingers, "Whatever."

Once we finished the cake -Cole mainly ate it- he turned to me as we left the store, "So, Kai, what's the most important thing in your life?"

I turned away to hide my blush, "Oh I dunno, my sister, you guys," _you_.

"That's cool, what do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"Walk around?" I asked.

"Sounds good," He agreed.

We walked in silence before a woman ran up to us with a panicked expression.

"You two are the ninja right?" She asked quickly.

We nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"A bunch of children, they were playing in a cave, and it…the cave got blocked by a bunch of rocks!" She said.

Cole growled, "Alright, where is this cave at? We can get them out,"

"Oh thank you! It's right this way," She said and grabbed our wrists, dragging us to some unknown destination.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We stood in front of a small, empty, non-blocked cave. I frowned and turned to the woman after a moment of scanning the cave.

"It's not blocked." I stated the obvious.

"Oh, deary, it's a mini cave in the inside, go ahead." She said with a smiled.

"Alright, why aren't you coming in with us?" I asked, while pulling my ninja hood over my head (we had put them on the way here).

"Hon, I'm claustrophobic. Carry on and save those children," She said and pushed us into the cave,

"This is kinda creepy," I said, not wanting to head into the cave.

"It's cool," Coal said as he ran his hand along the cave wall.

"Right," I shivered. The cave was at the top of a mountain, thick white fog surrounded it, and snow was on the ground.

"See you later ssssuckers!" The woman hissed, I whipped around and saw Pythor in her place. "Now sssnakes! Now!"

I ran over to the entrance but I was too late, the rocks from above caved in, trapping us in the cave. I and Cole were hit by the rocks that came in, I fell back and ran into a wall, blacking out.

~About a Hour Later~

I opened my eyes and looked around, but only saw darkness. Then all the memories of the cave and getting trapped inside. I started to breathe faster, that "lady" wasn't the only one claustrophobic, I was a little bit too. I backed up, shaking my head, which only caused it more pain than it was already in, and my arm was hanging limply, almost as if I had broken it during the fall. I hit something solid and turned around, only to see the slightly shorter earth ninja frowning.

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked, though his voice was soft.

"This was all a trap, they closed us in Cole!" I sucked in a bunch of air, feeling as if I couldn't breathe.

"I know that, but what's wrong with you?" He said.

"She wasn't the only one claustrophobic, I am too. A little bit." I said and sat down, hugging my knees and staring into space.

"Oh, um… We'll get out of here Kai, just inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Okay?" Cole said calmly, sitting next to me.

Cole's POV

Kai was staring into space, breathing heavily. Man, this is all my fault. I wanted to get cake, I wanted to help the "children, but instead got us trapped in a cave, and Kai happened to be a little claustrophobic.

"Cole, are you hurt?" He sounded pained, but I could barely see his face, yet alone his body.

I nodded, "My leg hurts a bit…I think I sprained my ankle or something, my leg otherwise is practically fine, just cut up a bit. What about you?"

He groaned and cast his eyes downward, "My a-arm."

I leaned over on my knees and asked, "Which one?"

His red-gold eyes flicked up, those were the only thing I could see clearly, and the only real light source. "Left,"

I reached out and touched his left arm, earning a cry from Kai and for my crush to pull away. "I barely even touched you," I said, my voice full of worry.

"Well, it felt l-like you punched me instead," He said, and I saw his bottom lip quiver.

I sighed, I was only putting on a calm mask -something I learned from being the leader of the ninja- when I was really panicking on the inside. "Kai, can you stand?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of c-course I can, I don't walk with my arms." Well, his ego didn't go away, that's a good sign.

"Then do it, wise one," I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," He said, struggling to stand up.

"Congratulations Kai, you have succeeded in stand-Ow," I rubbed my shoulder where he punched me with his right arm.

"Good to know it hurt," He grinned.

"Can you do your Spinjitzu?" I asked, I had already tried to.

He tried, "No." He sighed, "We're going to die this way aren't we."

He said it more like a statement than a question, "No, I won't let us." I said, determined.

"How can you be so sure?" Kai asked, frowning.

"I can't, but I'll do my best." I said.

He nodded but was interrupted by a violent shaking, he was cold. I was too. The Cave was getting colder each second, soon we'd freeze to death, if we didn't die of starvation and dehydration first.

"It's cold," I told the air, watching the small puff of my breath disappear.

"Y-yeah," He bit his lip, shaking.

"We, uh, we need to get warm." I said, blushing.

Kai's beautiful eyes stared at me, his mouth took in a shaky breath, then he did what I had done earlier, he hugged me. I was startled at first, but then the sent of him took over me and I hugged him back, burring my face into his collar inside of his red ninja suit, both of our hoods were pulled back. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I didn't want to die, but if I did I'd have to tell Kai about my true feelings for him, then die knowing he knew that I loved him.

"I'm sorry Kai," I cried.

He pulled back with a confused look that soon fell into confusion, "Are you crying?"

More tears streamed down my cheeks, as I nodded and shook slightly.

Kai forced a smile, "But you _never_ show weakness, okay, maybe around dragons every once in a while, and cake."

I shook my head and leaned over to hug him again, surprisingly he accepted it. He only ever showed affection for his sister.

"You only show this much affection with your sister," I whispered and closed my eyes.

"True, but we're stuck in a cave together, might as well not be mean right?" He replied.

"Okay…I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Kai's POV

Cole said something, but too soon fell asleep on my chest. I hugged him and somehow slid to the ground, him lying between my legs, his head on my chest, and his arms around my waist. It was comfortable, but I was worried about him, us, the cave, and everything else. Were the other's worrying yet? If so, were they coming? I asked myself these questions, but received no answers. I was the only heat source, besides Cole, but since I was the fire ninja, I radiated more heat.

"Oh Cole," I sighed. "I have a big crush on you, only if you liked me back, the way I like you." I whispered and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

I brushed his soft black hair to the side, and set my arm around the small earth ninja, he felt perfect against me. My other arm was defiantly broken, it burned and was hanging limply at my side. My head was throbbing and I felt liquid trail down my neck, but ignored it, knowing that it was blood. I soon fell asleep, praying that we'd be okay.

Cole's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, I shivered from the random burst of cold against my left side. I felt someone sift underneath me and looked up. Kai was asleep, his right arm was draped around my torso, and I lay between his legs and on his chest. He was like a fire place, though he was shaking a little, I still felt at home in his arms. I took this chance to look at his arm though, knowing that he wouldn't let me examine it if he was awake.

I leaned over and looked at the limp arm, it was hidden by his uniform, so I couldn't see if it was broken, twisted, or just popped out of place. But I assumed by how Kai acted when I touched it earlier, that the bones in it were most likely shattered. How, must've gotten slammed against a wall, which I did happen to see that happen, then he was knocked out. I sighed and touched his arm, he yelped and squirmed beneath me, I left my had there, at the end of his sleeve. I pulled it up a little, and he yelped again, only this time he trembled beneath my touch. I removed my arm and saw his unconscious self relax.

I set my hand on his forehead, and sucked in a breath, he was cool, as in his temperature was too low, even for a mere mortal. I bit my lip and set my hand on his cheek, he automatically leaned into it, his cheeks turning pink as he muttered something. I looked around and soon enough, an idea popped into my head. I smirked, I was bored any ways, and I wanted to know a thing or two about Kai.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "What's your name?"

His eyebrows furrowed but he soon answered, "Kai."

I grinned, this was going to work. "Okay, good. Now, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He slurred, "And a half."

"True, what color is your hair and how do you wear it?" I was going to see if he'd answer more complicated questions.

After a minute he said slowly, "Brown, and spiked up."

"Right again," I thought about another question then said, "What color is Cole's hair?"

"Black," He answered quickly.

I stared at him for a second before asking another question, "What's his eye color?"

"Green and flecks of yellow-brown." He mumbled and a small smile lit up his sleeping face.

"What's his favorite color?" I asked with a smile, let's see how well he knew me.

"Red and black." He said.

I stared, wide eyed at him, _'How did he know that?'_ I shook my head, "Who does he like?"

He shifted and curled up, around me, "Not me."

"Why not you?" I said curiously.

"Not good enough," He said with a small frown. "and he's straight."

"What if he wasn't?" My suspiciousness had quirked a lot now.

"He'd still not like me back," He sounded sad.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'back'?"

"I like him, he's my everything." He said dreamily, though it was muffled by his collar and my shirt.

"Well, you know what Kai?" I said.

"What?" He asked, sounding normal.

"I like you, a lot too." I said quietly, as a stray tear slid down my cheek and fell onto his.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me curiously, "What happened? Did we get out?" He looked around and sighed.

"Nope, so…" I looked around, only seeing darkness.

"Thanks Cole," He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"For what you told me," He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"This-" He leaned forward and his lips brushed mine.

"Oh, you were awake weren't you?" I blushed and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He pressed his lips to mine softly, testing me.

I kissed back, and slung my arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. He moaned and pulled away with a smile that warmed my heart.

"That was nice, let's do this more often." He looked around. "Besides the getting trapped in a cave, and getting a broken arm parts of course."

I nodded and looked around for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "We need to get out Kai."

"Agreed," He nodded. "Wait, listen…"

"Guys! Can you hear us?!" Jay's loud voice broke through the silence.

Once in my life, I loved the sound of his voice. "We're here!"

"Yeah!" Kai added as we scrambled to our feet.

I limped over to the sound of Jay's voice, "They hear us guys! Their alive!"

"Cole, Kai, search for cracks!" Nya's voice shouted.

"Will do!" I shouted and searched the wall, ignoring the thump behind me.

"Cole…" I heard Kai moan behind me.

I turned around and gasped, Kai was laying on his arm, struggling to move it out from under him, and tears streamed down his face, "Kai! What happened?"

"I fell, damn rocks." His voice was strained when he talked, and he was hissing it through his teeth.

I pulled him up, and he thanked me, "No problem Kai,"

We both screamed and hugged each other as a loud crash was herd behind us. I hugged Kai's torso and he hugged my shoulders and chest. My neck was buried in his neck and his was buried in my hair. I'm pretty sure tears streamed down both of our faces, how brave and manly huh?

"Guys!" I herd Nya's shout of joy then of confusion. "Guys?"

"Hey you two!" Jay shouted, then had a tone that said he was smirking, "Why are you hugging?"

I pulled away first, but Kai only fell onto my shoulder, limp. I gasped and grabbed his cheeks, looking at his face, "Kai, no, Kai, you stay with me!"

"Kai?!" Nya shouted and ran over to us, checked his pulse and sighed, "He's alive, but, what happened to his arm?"

"I think i-it's shattered," I cried into his hair, which was bloody. I assumed he was hiding more than what he let on.

"Zane! Get in here! Lloyd, we're going to need bandages! Hurry!" Jay shouted and ran over to us.

"Who trapped you in here?" Nya asked, using a small rag to wipe away Kai's blood, then mine.

"Pythor, stupid snake dressed up as a woman, tricked us into thinking we were saving a few trapped kids, then, boom. We're in here." I snarled and hugged Kai closer to me.

"Oh," She looked at me, then Kai, then me, "are you guys together yet?"

I blushed, "What do you m-mean?"

"The way you're crying, and hugging my brother. Plus the fact that when we broke down the wall you were hugging each other like the end of the world." She stated the obvious. "And I knew you liked him, and he liked you."

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"It's obvious by how _you_ flirt with _him_ , and he tells me almost anything in his sleep." She grinned.

"Well, I guess you make it sound simple. And, I don't now, he k-k-" I averted my gaze to his hair.

"You're either going to say 'kicked me' or 'kissed me' aren't you?" Nya said, a small smile was now placed on her lips.

"The second one," I muttered.

"Well, that was a adventure now was it not?" Zane asked out of know where, holding blankets.

"Thank you Zane, and Lloyd." Jay said and gave Nya the bandages.

When Nya finished wrapped our wounds up the thunder ninja set the blankets around us, muttering; "About time with you two."

"What do you mean?" I asked Jay.

"You two got together, now maybe Nya won't bug me about it nonstop." Jay said and shot a cheesy grin at Nya, who was glaring at him. He laughed nervously, "I mean; I love you baby. Ahaha…ha"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

"Alright, let's get going!" Jay shouted and helped me carry Kai onto the flying boat.


	3. OLAW - Chapter 2

**Of Love and War**

Summary: One day, the ninja's finally get a break from fighting. But two are bored, what happens when going to get a snack goes very wrong? What if they get trapped? Will these two learn new feelings for one another? Involves LavaShipping so be warned :D Enjoy, and sounds better than summary!

 **Chapter 2**

Kai's POV

When you're asleep, dreaming is normal right? Yeah, but when it's a memory from a long time ago, being like, ten years ago, when I was nine…I'm not so sure. Now, I'm not no expert at these kind of things, so don't laugh at my stupidity, I was utterly confused. Why? Well, my dream happened to involve a very important someone that I hadn't known who was until now.

 _~Ten Years Ago~_

I peeked out from behind the bleachers, we were on one of those "school-visits-school-to-make-new-friends" field trips that I never made a friend on, again. I was running off, again. And being a snoopy, curious boy. Not again. I narrowed my eyes at the three male figures in the football field ahead of me. One looked to be my size, and age, having black hair, and wearing all black. The other two looked to be, well, older. About thirteen or so. Both of the older boys seemed to be bulky beneath those saggy pants, and over sized jackets. One of the boys had blue jeans and a old, leather jacket, while his companion had camouflage pants, and a plain white tee that was very, very stained.

The one with the jacket stepped towards the boy, causing the small male to cower and raise his hands over his head in defense. I stiffened when the man grabbed his wrists, twisting them down so that the other man in the white tee, could send a punch to the young boy's face. They both laughed and kicked him in the gut a few times before I had enough, I knew what it was like to be in the dark haired kids place. It made you want to crawl under your blankets and cry, that or curl up and die.

"Hey! Stop that!" I growled in what I hoped was a frightening voice, as I marched over to the older boys.

Obviously my glare and clenched fists didn't do a thing to make them flinch, one even snickered, "Or what? You 'gonna hit me?"

I growled and stood in front of the other boy, he was crying and was curled up on the grass, clutching his head, "Maybe,"

"Oohhh, boy's got spunk. Say, what's your name kid?" The one wearing the white tee said.

"Kai," I growled.

"Ha, stupid name. What's with the hair?" The other one asked, flicking one of the gelled spikes.

"Nothing, it looks cool." I defended and helped the other boy to his feet. He was still crying, but I saw that his eyes were bright green, kind, and scared. I was now wondering what these two bullies had against him, "What's you problem anyways?"

"Him." The jacket wearer said, shoving the boy.

I growled and shoved him back, making his stumble, "Greasy hands to yourself, jerk."

"What, are you too girly for grease?" He then gasped and turned to his friend. "He must be gay! Oh, so there's two of you now hum? Are you boyfriends?"

"Shut up! We're not gay! You dirtbags are!"

They chuckled and walked over to me, the boy was hiding behind me now, tugging on my arm, I smirked, waiting for one of them to make a move. The white tee shirt guy raised his fist and then I took action. I lunged and punched him in the face, then once he fell down I traded for the other one, who had got the boy by the shirt, who was wailing. I kicked him in the face, causing him to drop the crying boy and fall down. I grabbed a handful of blonde hair and slammed his head against the ground a few times like I had the other.

I leaned down, "I wasn't in wrestling for nothing. Now you scumbags keep away from this boy, or else."

He nodded and I slammed his head against the ground once more before turning back to the smaller boy, who stared at me with a slack jaw and a black eye. I flinched and grabbed his hand, dragging the unknown boy behind the bleachers. He gapped at me and I smiled softly, reached into my backpack I had with me, and pulled out a first aid kit. I sat cross-legged in front of the boy and opened the first aid kit.

"Hi," I said softly. "My name's-"

"-Kai?" He said and a smile was shown. "I heard you when you defended me. Thank you. No body has ever done that for me before,"

I stared at him, "Why not? Not even your dad, or mom?"

He shook his head, "No, they both say that I should defend myself."

"Oh, I understand." I said and pulled out a water bottle and a few other supplies, got annoyed at how long it took, and dumped it out all over the grass. "What's your name?"

"C-Cole," He said quietly.

"Cool name, I think. It means you're as tough as coals, and a silent as shadows…which are black, which is the colors coals are." I said, when Cole gave me a confused look, I explained furthermore, then succeeded in confusing the both of us.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Of course!" I laughed, "Finding someone as tough as rock is hard to find! You're rare!"

"Oh really, thank you!" He giggled and looked away.

I smiled, "And what am I?" I asked, curious as to what he would say.

"You're as beautiful as flames, as strong as a ox," we shared a laugh, "um…and as cool as…embers? Oh! And you're as hot and bright, as fire on a stormy night!" He smiled a smile that almost seemed too big for his round face.

I grinned and held up my hand, which he flinched from. I then frowned, "No, I wouldn't hit you. You're a friend. This, is what I was going to do." I grabbed his hand softly and lifted it to mine, clapping them together and shouting a, "High-five!" before dropping both of our hands.

He stared at his hand for a second, "Ow…"

I laughed, "Yup, that's a high-five for close friends only!"

"Cool! A friend for once!" He laughed and hugged me tightly.

I blushed and patted his back, "Haha, glad I could be that. Now, for your face…"

He pulled away and was bouncing on his heels, waiting for whatever, "I'm ready!"

I nodded once then grabbed the medicine and went to work on his face. He hissed, and yelped, but he didn't push me away like I would have if someone was doing this. I pulled away and examined him, then grinned widely.

"Yep! I fixed you up!" I smiled.

"Yay! Now I might not get yelled at when I get home1 Thank you Kai!" He squealed.

"Haha, no problem." I smiled softly and stood up, bringing him with me.

Later we had to say our goodbye's, and the last thing I saw was Cole, grinning and waving at the bus as I waved back, grinning. Then it faltered when I saw the two older boys I beaten up come over to Cole and start their torture. I opened my mouth to yell at my friend…

 _~End~_

"Cole!" I yelled and bolted up, off of a bed, and onto the floor in a whole second.

I heard a bunch of feet hitting the ground and in my blurred vision I saw Nya, Jay, and Zane surrounding me as Nya helped me to my feet. I looked around, then looked at my sister for a second, realizing that I must have blacked out because I was in fact, on the familiar flying boat.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked me.

"Where's Cole?" I asked and looked around the room, he was no where to be seen, and ignoring the burning pain I felt in my left arm that was in a cast in a sling.

"Sleeping-" Jay glanced at the door. "Oh, never mind. He's here," Jay said, laughing and dragged my sister and Zane out of the room.

"What is it?" Cole slurred, ending it with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

I sighed full of relief, "Bad dream."

He grinned, "So you called for me?"

I blushed, "Well, yeah, but you were in the dream…" I answered honestly.

"Oh, what was it about?" He asked and came to my side, taking a seat on the bed, which I copied.

"Do you remember the incident ten years ago?" I asked him.

He shook his head, his soft black hair falling into his face, "No."

"When I was nine, and you were about six?" I said.

He narrowed his green eyes at me, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "When you were getting bullied by those two older boys, and I beat them up for you? At one of those school visits school things,"

He pursed his lips, then realization dawned on him, "Oh…That was you, we've met before…"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

He grinned and chuckled, "Weird."

I frowned, "What happened when I left? With the other boys, when they came over to you?"

"Well, I fought them, like I saw you do. But still got defeated…" He said quietly.

"So," I bit my lip. "I was like your role model?"

He nodded, "Still are."

I blinked at him, "H-how? You're the leader of us,"

"So? I wish I could be as brave as you, as good looking as you, strong, and confident. All of those, I want to be, but I'm not." He said, casting his eyes at his hands folded in his lap, he was wearing his black pajamas, which made his hands look even paler.

"Wow Cole, um, thanks." I smiled and scooted closer. "Sorry to make you feel bad about yourself. But, you are brave, more so than myself. You're freaking adorable-"

He cringed, "Adorable?"

I nodded, "And that's a good thing. Um, you're super strong, strongest of all three of us combined." My mind flashed back to when Cole held all of us up so that Lloyd could get something "important" from a extremely tall shelf.

"Nu-uh." He blushed and shoved playfully at my shoulder.

"Uh-huh. And well, you seem to be real confident around your friends. Like when you did that dance…" I smiled and poked his cheek.

"Shut up," He mumbled and pouted.

I laughed, "See? You're adorable."

He groaned and turned towards me, "Fine, just don't say that around the others okay?"

"Okay, fine, only sometimes." I smiled deviously.

He glared at me, "That's the best answer I'm gonna get from you huh?"

"Yes sir!"

He rolled his eyes, then concern settled in, "How's your arm?"

Cole's POV

I wanted the conversation to not be about me, so I asked how his arm was doing. He looked down at his arm and moved it, I saw him cringe and bite his lip. He looked back up at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Well," He was using that tone again, the one that said he was trying to come up with a lie.

"Kai, you're lying, tell me the truth." I said, putting force into my words.

He sighed, "It hurts really bad. What did I do to it?"

"You broke it, and it splintered, the bone." I said and moved so that I was sitting on my knees, facing him.

He licked his lips, "Oh, that's smart of me right?"

I rolled my eyes and reached for his arm, which he watched me carefully. I took hold of it, but gently, and moved his sling so that his arm hung in a more comfortable position. I smiled and pulled back when he sighed, muttering a thanks. I nodded and watched as he shifted nervously, I did the same. I couldn't help but still want to tackle him with everything I had, and it was incredibly annoying.

"So, I'm gonna lay down." He said, leaning back and laying on the white pillows piled up.

I nodded and stood to leave, "Okay, night."

"Wait!" His arm shot out and he grabbed my wrist, I looked back at him and saw pleading in those bright golden red eyes. "Stay with me,"

I sucked in a breath, "Fine."

He grinned and scooted over, making room for me on his right side, he patted the bed. I laid down, stiff from nervousness at being so close to him. He scooted a inch closer and curled his body so that he was facing my side. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into my hair, sending a shiver down my spine. Unwillingly I curled into his chest, he was now radiating heat like a thermostat. I closed my own eyes, and sleep over took me. Being curled up next to Kai felt so right.

I opened my eyes slowly, then closed them tightly when the bright beam of sunlight blinded my sight. I turned around and curled up, but my movement froze when I felt something shift in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Kai's sleeping face. I blinked as a thought ran through my mind, _'Why have I always been waking up startled only to find Kai there?'_ I shook my head softly and observed his face. I chuckled when I saw the bit of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth and onto the pillow beneath him. His eyebrows furrowed then he sighed, and curled up around me again, making me feel that much smaller.

"Kai?" I asked, then mentally face palmed, he needed to sleep!

"Hrm?" He groaned and cracked his eyes open, and a smile somehow found it's way onto his soft mouth. "Yeah?"

I stared at him, amazed at how _happy_ he was to be woken up this early, "Um, sorry to wake you, but it's too quiet alone." I said, though, truthfully I had no idea why I had woke him up.

He grinned, "You could never be alone, not with me around. And quit pouting, I don't want to think about what I am this early in the morning, I want to save those thoughts for later." He said then licked his dry lips.

I blinked slowly, "How can you be so happy and talkative in the morning?"

"Because you're here, duh." He said it like it was obvious.

I huffed, "Whatever Kai."

"Sorry I'm so happy, I'll be sad if you want." He said and forced a pout to replace his bright smile. "Better?"

I smiled, then tucked my head under his chin, being smaller had advantages, "No."

He sighed, "Make up your mind,"

I could tell he wasn't finished, so I listened.

"woman." He added with a snicker.

I pulled back, "What?"

He laughed, "You're acting like a woman, it's not my fault."

"Do not," I defended.

"Do too, at least you don't dress like one." He then grinned the way he always did when a dirty thought came to mind.

I groaned, "What now?"

"If you want to dress like a woman though, that's fine with me. Especially if you dress in a sexy maid outfit…" He made a purring sound, wriggling his eyebrows.

I pursed my lips, "Uhm,"

He laughed, "Oh jeez, Cole! You're actually thinking about that?! I thought you'd threaten me or something!"

I shook my head, "Whatever, I was thinking of a way to cut off your dick with a pencil."

He stopped mid laugh and stared at me, and I waited. He then shook his head while shock wrote itself on his face, "Cole, tsk tsk, you want to see it you could have just asked…" I felt him move his right arm down to remove his pants.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Keep your hands," I grabbed his wrist and shoved it against his chest. "up here!"

"Okay, fine. We'll wait for later." He said and kissed me softly.

"O-oh, al-alright…" I stuttered, "Are we boyfriends then?"

"Yes!" He cleared his throat then made a thinking face, "I mean, sure, why not?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth that very moment, "Whatever,"

"Hey! There that giggle I love so much is!" He shouted cheerfully, and ruffled my messy hair.

"You like my giggles?" I asked.

His smile widened, "Yes I do! It makes me feel manly,"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure it does Mr. Hulk."

"Thank you Mrs. Kitty!" He said in a awe voice.

I frowned, "Cat Woman? That's not even the same thing, she's from-"

He covered my mouth with his lips then pulled away, "I know. Just be quiet."

I nodded and kissed him back tenderly. This was going to be the best day of my life, I guarantee it.


	4. TFOF - Chapter 1

**The Flaws of Fire**

Summary: There's a weakness for everything. Sometimes, more than one. Some are just little flaws. But...don't little flaws soon grow into something big when discovered by the wrong person? They upgrade from small flaws, to big weakness'. to pain...and then to...death? You'd never imagine that such little things would go bad. Lavashipping Cole/Kai! Cover Art is HollowRain1's & I colored it!

 **Chapter 1**

Kai's POV

The ninja's powers had gotten stronger over the past year. They had still gone on missions, even though they had to keep a sharp eye out for themselves and their comrades. When they went to a store, sometimes their powers would ruin something and they would have to pay for the damage, or they could have been talking to a person and accidentally hurt them without knowing. Zane normally froze something by accident, Jay electrocution, Cole was -for the most part- mini earthquakes, and me? Well, we haven't figured out what mine was yet. Since I was the newest member of the ninja, my powers increased slower than the other's, so we had yet to find out my "flaw".

Right now though, we were on our way into the ice-lands, on our boat, in the freezing weather. You can probably guess, but, the winter, snow, or anything cold for that matter was my least favorite out of the seasons and temperature. I shivered uncontrollably, yeah, laugh all you want, I know I'm the fire ninja, but I could be cold in this weather, it was like my weakness. My powers felt sapped, my movement was sluggish, even my speech was slurred together. I felt horrible. I sat on one of the beds in the boat, wrapped in a soft blanket, and stared at the floor, shivering uncontrollably. The other's were all outside, laughing and having fun, without me. You can imagine what effect that had on me.

I sighed and pulled my eyes away from the floor, only to look out the small square window on the door. I saw Nya, my sister, dancing around with Jay, and Zane was talking to Sensei Wu with his falcon perched on his shoulder, cawing loudly. Lloyd was no where in sight. But, who caught my attention was; Cole. He was leaning over the railing of the ship, and what little I could see, was his shoulders shaking, meaning he must be vomiting. Oh yeah, he got sea sick easily these days. Why you ask? I really have know clue. But why he caught my attention the most was because…I liked him. A lot. More than a best friend should.

I frowned at that thought, then glared at the far wall, as if it was the one to blame for the thought. I didn't hear it when the door opened and someone stumbled in, I was lost in my thoughts.

"Kai? Hello, are you alright? You're looking kind of pale…" I heard a worried voice, I blinked several times before I could clearly see Cole looking at me with a small frown.

"What?" I croaked.

"Whoa, Kai, are you okay?" Cole asked again and sat down on my bed, looking at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah." I said hoarsely.

"No, you're crying Kai, what's wrong?" He pointed out.

I reached up to touch my left cheek, and felt the wetness of my tears, "Oh, I-I don't know." I answered honestly.

"God Kai," Cole sighed. "you look horrible."

I chuckled at him, "Thanks for the complement dude."

"Oh," He blushed and ducked his chin, trying to hide it. "sorry."

"No problem Cole," I said, shrugging the small comment off.

"So, what's wrong? Do you feel alright, sick?" He asked and set the back of his hand on my forehead before I could stop him. He yelped and pulled his hand back, "Jesus Christ Kai, you're burning up!"

I lifted my hand and felt my forehead, and the temperature seemed normal to me, "Oh…"

"Yup, that's a scar." He said as he examined his burned hand.

I jumped and grabbed his hand with mine, making sure that the blanket covered my hands, "Shit, Cole I'm so sorry!" I apologized when I saw the bright red mark that was on the back of his hand.

"Kai, it's fine, not your fault, you're sick." Cole said, a small smile gracing his perfected lips.

I held back a moan, but still bit my bottom lip, holding back from kissing him right then and there. Besides, he was straight, I was straight, just not around _him_. He chuckled and looked down at our hands, a light shade of pink scattering over his nose and cheeks like a wild fire.

"Jeez Kai, you don't need to hide your hands," Cole said, his green eyes flickering back up to my red-gold ones.

"Yeah, I could burn you with them if I don't control my emotions," I said softly, and felt my own blush cover my cheeks when I realized that his face and mine were only inches apart from each other, his warm breath tickling my nose.

"Ha, yeah…" He said quietly, then he raised an eyebrow at me. "You defiantly are sick huh?"

"Why would you say that?" I said, confused.

"Your hair…it's not…spiky." He said, grinning slightly.

I blushed more, "Yup, kept it down because I wasn't coming out for a while so…" I shrugged.

"Well, that's different." He smirked and leaned forwards his lips barely brushing mine.

I smiled cockily, "Don't want to catch my cold do you now?"

"Of course I do…" He said and closed his eyes the same time I did.

"Guys! Get ready we have stopped-" Cole and I jerked away from each other and turned to look at the door, only to see Nya staring at us, her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Yup, y-you're totally and c-completely sick K-K-Kai!" Cole stuttered from the other end of the bed.

I cocked my head to the side, "Thank you Cole, for pointing that out for me-"

"Yes!" Nya exclaimed and ran over to me, embracing me in a tight hug as she squealed in joy.

I pushed my sister away softly and shook my head, "You were saying?"

She grinned and looked over at Cole, who was looking back and forth between us, his face as bright as a tomato, "Get ready you two, we've hit land…kinda." and with that my crazy sister skipped out of the room.

"Well, u-um…" Cole stuttered as he stood and headed over to the door, since he was already dressed in his ninja gear. "Get ready Kai," he said and left me alone. Again.

I sighed and stood up, toppling over and onto my face. I groaned and rose to my weak knees, then did a quick Spinjitzu, then stopped only to be fully dressed in my red ninja suit. All ready to go, all but my heart and stomach. I wobbled out of the room and onto the deck, and joined the group. Sure enough, the boat was stopped, and ahead was a fair stretch of rock, then it turned into fog.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get going!" Jay shouted, always one to jump ahead of time.

"Jay, let master Sensei say what he needs to." Zane said, patting his friend on the back.

"Yes, now as we all know, Lloyd, Nya, and I will stay on the boat. While you four head out onto the ice, and find the golden weapons. After this, we may all have some tea." The old trainer said and took a sip of the small cup he held as he said this.

"Aw man! Why do I always have to stay behind and do boring stuff?" Lloyd whined and ran over to me with a pleading look, "Make him let me come Kai?"

I rolled my eyes and patted his head quickly with my black gloved hand, "I can't make him do something like that Lloyd, listen to him. He's our boss you know,"

"Yeah but," He sighed and hugged me tightly.

I groaned and pushed him away, "Sorry kid, gotta go. Have fun!"

Cole was watching us carefully, his eyes were narrowed at Lloyd and he looked like he was ready to kill, "Well, Jay, would you?" He said calmly.

"All right! Let's head out!" Jay shouted as we all headed to the side of the boat. He whipped around and kissed Nya on the cheek, "Bye Nya!"

She giggled, "Bye Jay,"

I rolled my eyes and jumped off the boat with the other ninja, landing on the hard ground with a thump. At first, my knees buckled beneath me, but Zane helped me to my feet with ease. I thanked him and sniffled, I then started to walk out to the foggy area. The other's followed me, like they usually did, but this time it was almost complete silence. I was shaking violently and could feel the other's eyes on my back, and their worried murmurs to each other, otherwise it was, utterly silent. I marched ahead, but was stopped by someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Kai, hold on, let's let Cole lead, then Zane-" Jay said.

Being my hot-headed self, I snarled back, "Why can't I lead?"

He grinned, "Because it'd make more sense for the earth ninja to lead us through the rocks, and the ice one through the ice. Duh."

I rolled my eyes and let Cole and Zane walk ahead of us. I was stuck by the strangely quiet Jay, who looked like he was in his own world. I sighed and turned my attention back onto Cole, who was in the very front of our square we formed; Cole in the left front corner, Zane on the right, Jay on the back right corner, and me on the back left corner. Right behind my crush, who happened to have a very nice ass. Yup, I was checking him out when his back was turned, and to keep my mind off of the bitter coldness I was suffering.

I watched the way he scouted the area and leading us like he normally would (being te leader and all) on earth based areas, and his small figure made it that much more interesting to watch. I frowned, he and I were about to kiss -I think- but we were interrupted, by my sister, and he ignored that, as if it never even happened. I shook my head and growled in frustration as my long hair fell in my face. Because I had forgotten to put my usual hair gel in, it was soft and really, really annoying, flopping in my face and all. I pushed it aside with a blow of air, and looked around in the fog when Zane spoke up.

"My turn to lead?" He asked and we all stopped in our places, all but me.

"Ow!" I heard Cole yelp as I ran into him from behind, nearly knocking him over.

I winced, "Sorry Cole, not paying attention…"

He straightened up and brushed himself off, "It's fine Kai."

"Yep, you lead my friend!" Jay said gleefully.

"Alright, now, before any of us start moving. This area we are about to head onto is pretty thin ice covering a large lake, so be careful. Underneath that, is freezing water. Watch your step, and follow me." Zane warned, once everybody nodded he moved forwards.

Jay had jumped up behind the ice ninja, leaving Cole to follow and me in the rear.

"Keep at least a foot or two apart from one another guys," Zane said as we heard the cracking of the ice as he stepped on it, then Jay a foot or so later.

Cole stepped on and shot a grin my way as he followed Jay onto the frozen lake with ease. I waited then stepped onto the ice, almost immediately it melted under my touch. I sucked in a breath and jumped back onto the rocks. I stared at the ice, worry filling my guts. I gulped and stepped back onto the ice, and again, it melted. Cole was a good five or seven feet away from me, when he called back, noticing my absence.

"Kai? What are you doing? Get over here." He hissed quietly, though he didn't sound too annoyed, more confused than anything.

I had retreated to the rock when the cold water touched my foot, seeping in through my shoes. "I can't go…" I said to him.

He frowned, "Why not?" He looked back at the other's nervously.

"I…" I looked back down to my feet, ashamed of my weakness.

"Kai, come on." He said softly.

"Cole I can't, it melts." I said stiffly.

He frowned, "It melts?" He shot another nervous glance at the other's before walking over to me.

I backed up and pointed at the ice, were it had melted from my touch. "See?"

He nodded, "Show me."

I sighed and stepped forwards, and the ice melted beneath me, "Well,"

He frowned, "All of you, let's see how fast it melts then."

I moved to a new spot before setting my weight on it, when it didn't melt I grinned at him, "It worked!" I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Great, let's catch up then…" Cole said and stepped back onto the ice and walked over to me.

"Okay-" I yelped when the ice beneath me melted faster than the other and I fell into the -surprisingly deep- freezing water.

I heard Cole's startled cry for the others as I kicked at the cold water, but that was the problem. _You can probably guess, but, the winter, snow, or anything cold for that matter was my least favorite out of the seasons and temperature. My powers felt sapped, my movement was sluggish, even my speech was slurred together._ My kicks became weak, and my breath was coming to it's end. I didn't know which way was up or down, but I prayed I would live. I needed to.


	5. TFOF - Chapter 2

**The Flaws of Fire**

Summary: There's a weakness for everything. Sometimes, more than one. Some are just little flaws. But...don't little flaws soon grow into something big when discovered by the wrong person? They upgrade from small flaws, to big weakness'. to pain...and then to...death? You'd never imagine that such little things would go bad. Lavashipping Cole/Kai! Cover Art is HollowRain1's & I colored it!

 **Chapter 2**

Cole's POV

For once in my life I didn't know what to do. Kai had fallen through the ice right when we thought he wouldn't melt it! Zane and Jay must either be taking a really long time getting here, or they hadn't heard me. Which would be odd, for both of those two. I peered through the hole my crush had fallen through. I didn't see him, but a disturbing thought did hit me. _'What if he drowned? What if the metal on his suit is bringing him down? What about his sickness? The coldness of the water?'_ I growled to myself, this was going to be horrible but, I had to do it.

I sucked in a deep breath and dove into the freezing water. I looked around the deep blue, and saw a flash of red beneath me. Now, don't get me wrong, the water was freezing and draining my energy pretty fast, but I had to get to Kai. He needed me. I reached forwards through the freezing water and my fingertips brushed his hood. I swam a little deeper and wrapped a arm around his waist, then swam to the surface.

Right as my vision started having red dots here and there, Kai kicked at the water again. And we resurfaced. I gasped in the air, my eyes wide and got out, dragging Kai with me. The ice beneath him was already melting, but slowly. I dragged him over to the rocks and laid him down. I stared at him, he was pale and still. I lifted my shaking hand to his face and felt my fingertips brush his cold cheek. The feel beneath my fingertips were not enough. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"K-Kai?" I asked, my voice was quavering, and I was shaking but I still forced myself to talk.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at me, a faint grin made it's way onto his lips, "Hi." He croaked, and for the thousandth time in my life I was glad to see those mischievous golden-red eyes look at me in a way they hadn't anyone else.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly, my already flowing tears soaking onto his already soaked neck.

He hugged me back and forced himself to sit up, me sitting in his lap, crying onto his neck, while he rubbed my back, "No, thank _you_." He whispered.

I hugged him tighter, and he did the same. I felt his warm tears on my neck, and I knew he was crying to. Twice in a day, wow, new record for me, to see that. Not many people saw Kai openly cry, only his sister, who was a exception. I heard the soft thudding of feet hitting the cold rocks behind be and the intake of breath.

"Cole, Kai? Why'd you call?" Jay asked from behind me.

"They are wet. Did the ice break?" Zane pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. I knew that." Jay said.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "We need to get Kai across the lake."

I felt Kai burry his face into my hair, "Yeah… I fell through."

"How? The ice carried us," Jay asked, walking over to us.

"We found out that his touch will melt the ice," I said and looked up at the lightning ninja.

"Show me, I want to see this-" He grinned.

"No!" Both Kai and I shouted, him scooting away and me standing up in front of him.

"No, when I asked him that, he fell through the ice. So, no, not again." I said coolly.

Jay put his hands up in defeat, "Okay, I believe you. But if he fell through, why are you wet too? And crying?"

I blinked, "Well, he fell through and I jumped in to get him…" I looked back at him smiling a little.

"And we're crying because I almost died, and what would you guys do if he died with me? Hm?" Kai followed up, thank god, I wasn't sure what to answer to the last question.

"Oh, well, we'd blame ourselves for your loss." Jay said with a shrug.

"Cole, did you say you jumped into the water after Kai?" Zane asked, heading over to us, after looking at the large ice hole.

I nodded, "Yup."

"That, is very dangerous Cole, you must be careful in these ice lands, more so than in other icy waters." He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "You could have both died."

I shrugged his hand off, "I know."

"What do you mean 'more so than other icy waters'?" Kai asked from behind me.

We all turned to face him, "The ice serpent we are after, the one the snakes have been hiding the weapons in, duh. He lives in this lake, I thought you two knew that." Jay answered.

"What? It lives in this lake? And we're hunting it?! Why don't we melt the ice then?" Kai growled, and walked over to the waters edge.

I frowned when I saw how badly he was shaking when he held his hands up to face the lake. He was extremely pale, only his nose and ears were a bright shade of pink, showing he was sick.

"Kai I wouldn't-" Zane began but Kai summoned his fire and a huge wave of reds and yellows flashed over the ice, you could hear the sizzling as it melted it into nothing.

He grinned and turned back to us, "See how easy that was?"

I turned my gaze to rest on the dark blue water that Kai and I had nearly drowned in a few minutes ago. My eyes widened when I saw the movement of something large and black move under the water, not far from Kai. I ran over to him and pulled him behind a large rock that was jutting out from the ground, and saw the others do the same. Kai shifted awkwardly, he was after all being held to my chest when he was the larger of us. His soft yet wet hair tickled my nose, and I had to bite back a sneeze.

A large roaring sound was heard from the lake, meaning the beast had emerged. The ground shook and I forced my knees to lock, I was not going down again. I heard the heavy hissing from the beast, and saw the water dripping from it's body onto the ground, and it's looming shadow over the rock Kai and I were hiding behind. Kai shifted again and looked up, and opened his mouth but I slapped a hand over him before he could say anything. I removed it carefully and pulled my hood over my head, then Kai did the same. I looked over at the other two and caught Zane's eye, I nodded as did he. He was holding Jay back, but only was holding his wrist. In sync we spun Kai and Jay out and into the opening, under the black snake-like's head. It adverted it's gaze down at the two and opened it's jaw.

Zane and I leaped out and I hit it over the head with my now unsheathed scythe, Zane doing the same with his ninja stars. Kai and Jay hit it full blast in the mouth with fire and electricity, it howled and sunk back into the black waters. We all gathered into a group and watched the water, waiting. I shifted after five minutes of waiting then decided to move, and walked over to the water.

"Hey guys, I think it's staying under." I said after a moments hesitation, turning back to them.

"Cole!" I heard Jay's warning.

My eyes widened as I felt hot breath on my neck, I turned around and sure enough the monster was right there, it's saliva dripping onto my head. I froze, momentarily forgetting that I was about to get eaten by a ice serpent, not a dragon like I had mistaken it as.

" _Cole!_ " I heard Kai scream and felt something slam into my side, knocking me down.

"Kai?" I asked then I jumped to my feet, clearing my head. "Kai!"

He jumped forward a little to late, and the monster closed over him, swallowing him whole. The deep blue snake turned it's hate filled eyes onto Jay and Zane who stood wide eyed at it. I raised my replacement scythe weakly and lifted it above my head, then slammed it into the hard rock, cracking the ground immediately. The ice serpent hissed angrily and slithered around the opening gap. I saw Zane freeze the ice beneath the snake, causing it to growl and slip, Jay jumped forward and electrocuted the snake so that smoke rose from it's wet skin. It snarled and hit him with it's barbed tail. It spread it's webbed ear-flippers and spit freezing water out at Zane and me. We dodged it easily, and got back on our feet. I lifted my scythe again, repeating my earlier attack move, and this time the snake jumped over it and landed in front of me hissing. It's eyes widened and it backed away, gagging.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, knowing that no one could see them for my mask covered most of my face. I had lost Kai to this…this _thing_. All because I was a big scaredy-cat. The snake fell to the ground and flung around, growling. When it froze, that confused me that much more. Blood squirted from the center of it, and the top half of it rolled onto the ground. Sometime during the fight Jay had limped over to us, which ended in us three staring at it with discussed looks. I then narrowed my eyes at the part that had cut open the snake. A golden scythe, my very own, was flung out and hit the rocks. I allowed a small but faint smile to show, and removed my hood, so that the tears that still streamed down my cheeks could be seen.

"Cole? You'll be okay, we'll miss him too. Why are you so put down by this anyways?" Jay said and set a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No, I won't." I said, ignoring his question as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and headed over to the scythe.

I kneeled down and picked it up. I heard a cough from above me, I sighed, "What is it now?" I looked up and stared at a slime covered Kai.

"You lose something?" He said softly.

I squealed and did a happy dance, forgetting about the golden weapon that had gotten stolen and we had gotten back. I spun back around and hugged the grinning fire ninja, "Kai!"

He wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug, "Yep, skipped death again. Twice in a row too!" He chuckled, patting my head.

"Don't try a third time!" I wailed, sounding like a girl once again.

"No promises." He said.

"Ho-how did you survive? You were swallowed whole, _whole_!" Jay shouted and limped over to us.

"Duh," Kai said. "I was swallowed whole, _whole_. Meaning I wasn't ripped apart piece by piece. I also succeeded in getting this here,"

Jay laughed and patted Kai on the back, "Great job buddy."

"Kai, you truly are the bravest of us aren't you? The most risky." Zane spoke from behind us.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck, not a care in the world if any of them thought I was crazy, or the fact that he was covered in slime. "Too risky,"

He gave me a reassuring squeeze, "Let's go shall we?" He said then pushed me away gently.

I frowned, "Okay."

He smiled and poked my nose, "That's the Cole I know!"

I blushed, "Shut up."

I bent down and picked up the scythe, and straightened back up, "That's enough excitement for today, let's go."

The four of us left the carcass behind but Kai grabbed my arm, "Cole, hold on."

"What," My next words faulted when I felt Kai's soft lips touch my cheek.

"Next time," He whispered. "don't hold back."

I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded, "O-okay."

He let go of my arm and strutted ahead of me, winking before he turned away. I touched my cheek that was tingling a little, but my fingertips were not nearly as nice as Kai's lips were on my cheek. I shook my head and ran after the others. Oh, how much I loved that boy.


	6. TFOF - Chapter 3

**The Flaws of Fire**

Summary: There's a weakness for everything. Sometimes, more than one. Some are just little flaws. But...don't little flaws soon grow into something big when discovered by the wrong person? They upgrade from small flaws, to big weakness'. to pain...and then to...death? You'd never imagine that such little things would go bad. Lavashipping Cole/Kai! Cover Art is HollowRain1's & I colored it!

 **Chapter 3**

Kai's POV

I did it; I kissed Cole on the cheek. I think I shocked him, because he didn't catch up with the group until at least a minute. I chuckled and looked out the corner of my eyes, knowing Cole was standing on the other side of Jay, who was on my right. Of course, he had to glance over at me then, causing us both to blush and tear our eyes off one another. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me feel, good about myself when he acknowledged whatever it was I did. I sighed, I had succeeded in getting his golden scythe, getting swallowed by a giant sake, fall into freezing water through ice, and kiss Cole's cheek. Bravo!

Sooner than I had thought, we reached the boat. Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu leaned over the railing waiting for our return. When they saw us, the green ninja whooped and jumped off the side of the boat and ran over to us, grinning ear-to-ear. He patted the other's shoulders before he came over to me. Instead of patting my shoulder he hugged me tightly. I raised my eyebrows and patted his back awkwardly. He had always been fonder, sweeter, and tougher around me compared to the other three, like now. It really did confuse me, I know I risked my life to save him and all, but, no body ever really favored me. I was a lone wolf. Nya was dad's favorite, Jay was Nya's favorite, Sensei Wu had no favorites…maybe Zane, Zane had no favorites, unless that was Jay, and Cole…I honestly had no clue. But for some odd reason, Lloyd favored me. For what, was unknown to me.

I saw Cole beside Nya, watching Lloyd with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. I saw jealousy flash in those green eyes of his, and his fists clenched tighter, his knuckles turning white. I chuckled and pried the boy that was turned our age, off of me gently. He smiled cheekily, his dimples showing once again, and I had to force a small smile in return, whether the earth ninja liked it or not, I wasn't going to be mean to Lloyd.

"I'm glad you guys are back safe and sound!" He exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"I am glad too brother, that we are all back in one piece. Or rather four pieces-" Zane said, but was cut of by Jay.

"No, no, no, Zane. We came back in one piece! Don't be so serious!" The energetic ninja said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

We all shared a laugh, "Okay, let's get inside to get warm. Two of us took a dive into the lake," Cole said, but stopped when he saw Nya and Lloyd's looks of shock and worry. "but we're fine…"

"Who went into the water?" Nya asked.

Cole and I shared a look but before either one of us could speak, Jay said it for us; "Oh yeah! If Kai touches ice it melts, he fell through the ice, Cole dived in like the idiot he always is-"

"-Hey!" Cole snapped, cheeks flushing darker red.

"Ah, ah, ah, no interruptions!" Jay scolded the youngest male. "As I was saying; Cole dived in, saved Kai. Zane and I found them a few minutes later crying and soaking wet…"

"Jay I swear I'm gonna-" Cole growled, grinding his teeth.

"They were hugging each other like the end of the world too! Kai got swallowed by a giant ice serpent too, plus, he got the golden scythe and _killed_ the thing by _himself_!" Jay finished.

"Hey, we helped!" Cole defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but he cut the thing in half with your weapon," Jay pointed at Cole's scythe attached to his back.

Cole snarled, "So what?! I'm gonna cut _you_ in half with _my_ weapon! How would you like _that_?!" He pulled his scythe out and charged at the unsuspecting Jay, who yelped and froze.

"Jay, move you idiot!" I shouted, but when he did nothing I took action. I ran forward and slammed into Cole with all my weight.

We tumbled on the rocky ground, him kicking at me pushing at my chest, while swinging his large and very sharp scythe around the air. I landed on him, straddling his waist as I struggled to get his arms. I bit my bottom lip and hissed when I felt his weapon slash into my chest, leaving a gash. I finally grabbed his weapon and threw it behind me and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head while he squirmed beneath my weight.

"Cole!" I growled.

"Can we help you Kai?" Zane asked from my left, and I shook my head no.

"Kai? You're bleeding!" I heard Lloyd's worried cry from my right.

I glanced down at the gash and swallowed a hiss, "It's only a scrape. Cole, come on, calm down." I said in what I hope was a soothing tone.

He relaxed and his bottom lip started quivering, "I-I-" Then the tears spilled the third or fourth time today.

I swallowed, releasing my grip on his wrists and standing up so he could move freely. He stood up and looked at me through tear-filled eyes. I cocked my head, I had no idea why he was acting so strange today. Green eyes glanced down at my chest, then he sucked in a breath.

"D-did I?" He asked, and reached forwards to touch my new wound.

I gulped, "It doesn't hurt, really. It's only a scrape, and it was by accident." I tried to reason.

He looked up at me, and I saw that more tears streamed down his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry K-Kai,"

I licked my lips and looked around us, remembering the others that were watching, "It's, uh, fine."

"No, it's n-not." He said before he broke into more sobs.

"Cole," I said sadly, knowing that somehow this was my fault he was acting like this. "don't."

"Kai, what's wrong with him?" Lloyd whispered to me.

I shook my head sadly, "I don't know,"

"Cole, Jay has something to say." Nya said and nudged Jay forward, while he fiddled with the end of his sleeves.

"Sorry for embarrassing you," He said in a tone I've never heard him use before.

"No, I-I'm sorry for tr-trying to k-kill you." Cole whimpered and closed his eyes.

"It's okay Cole, payback for when I tried beating you up right?" Jay chuckled.

The earth ninja nodded solemnly, "Y-yeah."

The burning in my chest intensified and I hissed, "Ow."

Everyone's eyes landed on me then, "What?" they asked in chorus.

Cole looked closer at my chest, "Kai, that's not just a scrape! You're bleeding really bad!"

I glanced down and indeed, my shirt was soaked with dark red, and you could smell the metallic smell of my own blood, "But-"

"Take him with you Cole, we'll take care of your scythe." Nya said, pushing me forwards.

"Okay, come on." He said, taking my hand in his and lead me to the boat.

I glanced back to my sister, who smiled and winked. I shook my head, and continued to get dragged along by Cole.

I sat on Cole's bed, waiting for his return with the disinfectant for my cut. I was kinda scared to take off my shirt, afraid to see how bad the gash really was. The door opened and the cute boy stepped in holding a bottle of peroxide. I jerked away from him when he sat beside me.

"Was there anything else?" I asked, eyeing the brown bottle.

He shook his head, "No, why?"

"I don't like that stuff, it hurts." I whined.

"Sorry," He said and opened the cap, setting the bottle, cotton balls, and other medical equipment on the side table. "strip."

I sighed, "Fine." and slowly slid it over my head and tossed it onto the ground, avoiding looking at my wound.

By the intake of breath Cole took in, it was pretty bad, without warning he pressed a cotton ball soaked with peroxide to the wound. I yelped and fisted the sheets. I hissed as the bubbles made sizzling noises.

"Done, almost anyways." Cole said as he took the last cotton swab away.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He huffed, "Wrap it up, duh."

I frowned, "It's not that bad."

"Yeah it is, lift your arms." He said as he grabbed the gauze I hadn't seen earlier.

"Whatever," I said and lifted my arms above my head.

"Good, stay." He said, then I felt the soft (slightly itchy) gauze wrap around my torso, causing me to laugh at the stupidness of this. He raises his eyebrow, "What now?"

"This is stupid." I bluntly state.

Cole glares, "Is not. I hurt you, so I will repair you."

I shrug, "I could do it myself you know, I'm not some sort of baby like the way you treat me-" I blink, confused as why there was a stinging sensation on my cheek, before I realize Cole had slapped me.

"I treat you like a baby because you act like one sometimes!" He snarls, then his voice softens, "Would you want anyone else to do this anyways? Would you like to do it yourself?"

I look down at my toes, "…No…"

His finger hooks under my chin and brings me up to meet his gaze, "Now shhh. I knew you'd say that."

I smile, "Sure you did."

He playfully punches my shoulder, "Put your shirt on, Kai." He says, throwing a red shirt at me.

I caught it and pulled it over my hair, growling as it fell into my eyes, "Stupid hair…"

"Hey…Can I a-ask you s-something?" Cole asks suddenly, sitting next to me.

"Sure, anything." I grin.

"Do…" He gulps. "Do you like me?" This was asked sooner than I had thought it would be.

 **Sorry for the late update guys...I really am. I think that I will get into my Ninjago stories when I'm done with my most popular story: Gumwin, which is almost 17 chapters now! Yay! Hum...I might run out of ideas for this one and the other Ninjago story...I might quit that one too. I dunno yet. So, you can give me any! Please?! :) Thank you guys! You are wonderful for waiting sooo long.**

 **xoxo ~SilverShadowJynx**


	7. TFOF - Chapter 4

**The Flaws of Fire**

Summary: There's a weakness for everything. Sometimes, more than one. Some are just little flaws. But...don't little flaws soon grow into something big when discovered by the wrong person? They upgrade from small flaws, to big weakness'. to pain...and then to...death? You'd never imagine that such little things would go bad. Lavashipping Cole/Kai! Cover Art is HollowRain1's & I colored it!

 **Chapter 4**

Cole's POV

He just stares at me with a blank expression, I couldn't tell if he was thinking, mentally laughing at me, or…I had no idea what was going through that cluttered mind of his. I gulp nervously, shifting nervously, biting my lip. His red brown eyes look at me, and I saw some sort of feeling that I was never used to seeing while someone looked at me, there.

"Yes." Kai answered finally.

I choked on air, "W-what? R-really?"

He grins, "I thought I was doing a good job of proving it. Guess not," He taps my head, "Or, you're just thick skulled."

I growl, swatting his hand away, "Nah, you just do a horrible job of showing your affection."

Kai laughs, but it's suddenly cut short, and I catch him staring at me, a look of lust covering his features. I smile nervously, then jump when he slips my hands into his own; his thumb running over the back gently. I blink at him, unaware of what he was doing. Kai leans forwards, eyelids drooping, hiding those beautiful iris's that I had learned to love- _like_ \- so much. He's leaning forwards, and just as he's a few inches from my lips he stops.

"Is this okay?" Kai whispers softly.

I nod, too afraid to speak, not knowing what would spill out of my mouth. He leans in a little further, enough to where our lips brushed and his warm breath tickled my cheeks, that I knew were as red as a strawberry.

"Positive?" He asks again, eyes nearly closed, just like my own.

"Y-yeah." I stutter.

And the gap between us is gone, just like that. His lips are so warm, while mine must be dry and cold. I had never kissed anyone before, so he was my first. My first. Those two simple words echoed in my head for a second. My first…kiss. My first love. I smile into the deepening kiss, I admit it, I love Kai. My fingers somehow seemed to have a mind of their own and tangled in his hair, that was so soft. I never thought of Kai's hair to be _this_ soft before, because of all the gel he used, I had assumed it was gross, or dry. Nope, it's like a rabbit's fur.

Oh, not too long later did I realize that I was pressed against the bed with Kai on top of me. I squirm, squeaking a little, and now his tongue is roaming in my mouth. Better do what the characters in all those romance books do that I've read; they 'fight' back. I moan, pulling him against me, and Kai gently shoves his hands under my shirt, tracing my stomach.

"Hey guys, how's Kai-" Jay's voice stops mid-sentence with a shriek replacing his next words.

"U-uh…" I stutter, pulling away from Kai, who was now fuming and glaring at the lightning ninja.

Nya appears behind her boyfriend, taking in the sight before them, and with a giggle she covers Jay's eyes with a hand, before ushering him away and coming into the room on her own. Kai's giggling sister presses her back against the door, relaxing, a playful smirk presented on her lips.

"What is it Nya?" Kai growls.

I struggle to get out from under him, but he holds me down, lying his whole body against mine, stupid flame headed idiot using his body weight against me.

Nya grins, "Oh, we just came to check in on you Kai, seems like you're perfectly fine to me."

Her brother snorts, "Huh, funny thing is; I'm a little numb."

Nya chokes and I join her, only me having that wonderful special effect of the 'blushies'.

"Well, Kai, I-I didn't need to know that-" His sister begins.

The fire ninja pales, "N-no, not l-like that…" He leaps off of me, running into the bathroom that was part of the room.

I sit up shakily, thankful he had moved, or else I'd most likely be covered in the fire ninja's lovely breakfast. Nya cringes, walking over to me with an disdainful -no, that's the wrong word, more like…a _sorrowful_ eye on the door her brother had disappeared behind moments ago.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

I blushed, "Good."

"Wait…" Nya looks me over with her lips pursed. "Was he your first kiss?"

I lower my gaze, "Yeah."

She squeals, "Awe! That's adorable! You two are perfect!"

"What? Why do you say that?" I ask, fully curious now.

"That was his first as far as I know of…" She smirks. "Now, I'm gonna go let the world know about this~!" She sings.

All the while, Kai's in the bathroom, most likely puking his guts out, Nya literally skips down the hall singing about how Kai and I just had our first kiss. Well, that's it, I most likely won't be showing my face to anyone except for Kai for the next week, until everyone forgets about that. Jay probably won't forget…great, the biggest mouth of all will most likely tease us both about that later. Hm, maybe Kai will threaten him or I, and he'll shut up, or I'll stay in hiding for an extra week.


	8. TDOPAS - Chapter 1

**The Dungeon of Pain and Sorrow – Chapter 1**

Cole opens his eyes warily, and quickly switched his tasks to taking in his surroundings once his vision had cleared. Panic seized at his gut; the earth ninja was in a small, dark room. The wall farthest from him was all bars, spaced about five inches from one another. Something…was hanging from the ceiling. Cole squints at the figure, trying to see through the darkness and figure out what it was. Eventually the raven gave up, hanging his head so it bobbed against his chest. A sudden thought came to him, and the thin boy tugged his arms, only for his wrist to burn and slam against the cool wall behind him.

Great, he was chained up it appeared. Cole glares at where he assumed his wrist was at, yanking harder on it. He was the strongest of the ninja, he should be able to break through…some stupid metal! The earth ninja growls kicking his legs. Luckily they were chain free. After several attempts of escaping his prison, the green eyed boy hung there, against the wall by his wrists.

A soft groan from his left caused his head to whip toward the source of the sound. He could barely see the outline of the thunder ninja, but, he knew it was him.

"J-Jay," Cole rasps, realizing that was his first time of using his voice since he had waken up.

The said boy shrieks, though it is hoarse, "What?!"

Cole coughs, "H-hey, it's just me…calm d-down."

"Oh, Cole, w-what happened? Where are we?" He stops suddenly, looking around much like the earth ninja had earlier.

"No use, Jay, you can't really see anything." Cole sighs, noticing that their was a dull light from the hallway; behind the cell bars. "And as for your questions; w-we were fighting the serpentine, r-remember?"

Jay nods, "Yeah, But how'd we get c-caught?" He growls, wriggling his wrists in a lame attempt to free his arms.

"They used some sort of gas." He replies.

"Oh… _wait_!" Jay lurches forward, using his feet as a spring off the wall. Only, he ended up swinging back and slamming against the wall with a cry. "W-where's N-Nya?"

Cole looks down, "I…don't know. As far as I know of, the others are gone-"

Two small, round, blue lights appear with a flickering start from Cole's right, then they look around in amazement and confusion.

"Zane?" Jay asks shakily, "Oh thank god! Where's Kai and Nya, a-are they h-here too?"

The ninjroid turns towards Jay, ice blue eyes glowing, "I fear not, I sense only us three in this cell."

Jay whimpers, "N-Nya…" And a fresh load of tears flow down his cheeks.

Cole frowns, "Do you know what that is?" He asks, nodding at the figure that hung in the middle of the room only ten feet away from him.

The ice ninja turns his eyes towards it, lighting the corpse up, "Oh my…"

The earth ninja gulps, starring wide-eyed at the rotting human, "He's…dead."

Zane nods, "Yes, but he has been dead for at least a week or less now." He concludes.

"Who…is it?" He asks, now noticing the strong odor of the rotting man.

"No clue." Zane freezes, turning his eyes to his right. "I hear something."

Cole stilled, as did Jay; who was stifling his sobs. The three listened, before the screaming started. It was faint, but Zane could easily make out every word spoken clearly, and he could translate it.

"What are they s-saying?" Jay asks after a moment.

"I will translate." The ice elemental closes his eyes, before mimicking everything; the words being thrown at each other, the sound affects, and the voices.

" _W-what are y-you doing, y-you_ ** _creep_** _!"_ Jay gasped, eyes watering.

"Nya?" He whispered, voice full of relief and fear.

" _Aw, don't be so feisty my child-"_ A man's deep voice purred, neither of the three ninja recognizing it.

" _I am not your…child!"_ Nya shouts.

The man growls, _"You don't want to play my game, sweetie?"_

" ** _NO!_** _"_ She snarls. _"Now, let go of us!"_

A thump.

" _What the hell?! You hurt my sister you motherfucking bastard! You're gonna_ ** _pay_** __ _for that!"_ Cole immediately recognized Kai's enraged voice.

The man laughs hotly, _"That's what they all say. But bring it on you petty fire boy."_

An enraged shout was heard, echoing throughout the halls. The three imprisoned ninja assumed that Kai had charged, and knowing him, they all knew that he never was thinking straight when he was angered. A few muffled thumps, breaking items, cries of pain, and angry growls could be heard. Then a strange sound eliminated all the others minor ones; a loud, high-pitched screeching sound. What was it? They had no idea.

"…K-Kai…" Nya murmured, just waking up from what appeared to be unconsciousness.

A loud thump came with a loud screaming, before the screeching sound of the unknown weapon stopped.

Zane opens his eyes, "I think…that the man is hitting Kai." He commented sadly.

"Kai!" Nya shrieks, gaining consciousness back. "Stop it! You're h-hurting him! Please stop!" Kai's sister cried, seeming to beg the man to quit hurting her brother.

Jay sniffled, "Oh my god…w-who is he? T-the serpentine c-could never manage t-this. And Garmadon is normal!"

Zane continued to voice the man; _"My fun is over. Guards, bring these two back to the cell,"_ and as an after thought he added, _"And check on the other three ninja as well."_

Cole speaks shakily, "O-okay, a-act like y-you're asleep…now!"

The three teenagers go completely limp. Not much later does footsteps echo through the dark hallways. Nya's complaining was loud as well, she was yelling at them to put herself and Kai go. Suddenly, two large, rather bulky men appear at the entrance. They swing the gate open, shoving Nya to the ground. Next the men _throw_ Kai -who was slumped over one's shoulder- onto the ground, sending the fire ninja rolling across the ground and into Nya.

One of the men look at the three ninja, shining a flashlight over each of them, "Their still asleep." He sneers.

The two men slammed and locked the door behind them, walking off; but hung the flashlight on a hook beside the door. The boys opened their eyes, taking in the sight before them.

"N-Nya! A-are you okay?" Jay cries.

The samurai looks up at her boyfriend, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Jay?"

Cole had to say that the siblings didn't look in too good of shape. Nya's shirt was ripped, the right sleeve was missing, showing her bare, bruised shoulder. She had a black eye, and just overall looked terrible. Kai on the other hand…he was a whole new situation. He was covered head to toe in rich, blood. His cheek was swollen, and his shirt was nearly gone, because it was torn so badly. And burned. Cole shivered, he didn't want to see what Kai's wounds looked like, though from all the blood…it must've been pretty bad.

Nya cradles her broken brother's head in her lap, sobbing softly, "K-Kai…p-please stay with me. D-don't go."

The three boys eyes widen, "How bad is he?" Jay asks his girlfriend softly.

She looks away from Kai, "Bad. H-his breathing is labored and h-he's b-bleeding a lot. The man…he kicked him, after he shot Kai with that s-sonic blast thing."

Cole grinds his teeth together, "Um…okay, Nya, can you try and get us out? We can try our best to help him."

The girl nods, gently pulling away from her brother, causing him to cry out, "N-Nya…d-don't g-go!"

His sister whimpers, "I'm r-right here, I have to h-help the others."

A pause. Kai lifts his head, crying out again, "C-Cole?"

The earth ninja's lip trembles, "Y-yeah Kai?"

"T-thank god." The other boy sighs, "H-how a-are you guys?"

"Alright." Jay says quietly, pain reflecting in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh." Kai clutches to his sister, beginning to shake with sobs, "I-I'm sorry Nya…"

She frowns, "I-it's okay."

He cries out, the cry muffled my Nya's shirt, "No…"

Cole's heart breaks in two. He had never seen Kai cry before, and he never wanted to see it again. The boy turns towards Zane, who watched them all in silence.

"Zane, can you get us out of these cuffs?" Cole asks.

"I…don't know. I have little energy my brother, maybe one of you." The ice ninja says sadly.

Jay and Cole look between each other, the lightning ninja speaking first, "You. I'll be fine, you're stronger and if you gain your energy you c-can get us out too."

Cole nods, "Thanks Jay." He knew how badly the older boy wanted to see his girlfriend, but he had gone out of his way to do the right thing. "Alright Zane."

The ice ninja smiles, "Hold still." and a icy white laser is fired at one of the cuffs, then he switches to the other and shoots it.

Cole yelps, falling to the ground in a heap. He should have prepared himself for that. The earth ninja stands shakily, nodding at the two boys that hung on the wall. He turned his attention towards the siblings, jogging over to them.

"K-Kai?" He kneels down, touching his crushes cheek gently.

The fire elemental makes no move, and that scared the two, Nya shakes her brother gently, "Kai?"

Nothing.

"Kai! No, no, no! You-" She begins to sob, "-You can't leave m-me!"

Cole grabs the other boys wrist; feeling for a pulse. He panicked. The boy moved towards Kai's jaw, searching for one there. He whimpered, blood spilling over his hand.

"…No…" He whispers, tears rolling down his own cheeks now. He was always strong around others, no one ever saw him cry. "No, K-Kai. P-please…"


	9. TOE - Chapter 1

**Turn of Events**

Summary: What if, before Anais was born, before Darwin was adopted by the Watterson's, the very family got into a wreck? Only little 8 year old Gumball surviving, his family dead, he runs away. Living on the streets for a short time, before Darwin's family -The Angelo's- find him, adopting him. Later, Gumball see's something he wouldn't have ever thought the nice, caring family would do.

 **Chapter 1**

The small boys hands fiddle nervously in his lap, thumbs having a silent war. Doctors and nurses of all sorts hurry by him, going into this room, going into that room. None seemed to pay any attention to the seemingly quiet boy, no one seemed to even see him. He sat in the cushiony red velvet chair that was placed near a door…which had the boy's family resting in the cots that he was sure were there. Whimpering at the memory that had happened only about thirty minutes ago, he presses a cool hand to his throbbing forehead, trying to ease the pain. Tears slide down his cheeks, causing blood and salty tears to drip onto his torn and bloodied jeans.

He had been the only one to survive in the car crash. His mother, and father…he didn't know what had happened to them. He hadn't been aloud to see them since he called 911. Gumball, a small seven year old boy…normal boys his age shouldn't have to go through that. It-it wasn't fair. He shook violently as he recalled the happening.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Nicole turns around slightly to look at her first born, Anais wasn't born yet. But, she was due really soon -in fact, Nicole had just lost her water and they where on their way to the hospital now- therefore, the Watterson family had already figured out a name for the unborn girl. The mother smiles at her son, her sharp canines sparkling in the dim light._

" _Gumball, honey. Are you excited?" She asks softly._

 _The boys blue hair flops into his eyes as he shakes his head roughly, waking up from his slumber, "What for momma?"_

 _Nicole laughs quietly, "To be a big brother?"_

 _His icy blue eyes widen, "Big brother?" He asks._

 _She nods, "Yes, to your little sister, Anais."_

"… _Little sister?" His bottom lip pokes out, frowning he shakes his head. "No! I don't want a little sister!"_

 _Nicole giggles at her sons behavior, "Gumball honey. This is a big privilege, you'll be a good brother and you'll have fun-"_

" _No! No, no, no, NO!" He cries, stomping his feet against the ground, small fist hitting the back of Richard's seat angrily. "No! I don't want a sister!" He cries, tears flowing down his face._

 _Richard sighs, looking in the review mirror at his son, "Gumball stop crying please. Daddy's trying to drive." He says in a mellow tone._

" _NO!" He screams, and suddenly, Nicole's screaming at Richard to look out._

 _BOOM! The semi crashes into the Watterson's car without warning, of course it was on Nicole's side, crushing her. The car flips, rolling across the pavement. Gumball screams, smelling smoke and gasoline…and blood. He screams for his mom, his dad, and eventually his unborn sister. Just as the car stops rolling, and skids to a stop…another car slams into it, from the front of the car. Gumball wails, seeing his mother and father slumped over in their seats, blood gushing out of their heads and many other places where deep gashes were. The car stops rolling on the hood, the wheels spinning in the air._

 _Gumball cries, unbuckling his seatbelt with shaky hands, screaming when his head hit's the roof when he falls down. He rolls over and see's the window's broken, the small boy crawls out of it lying on the cool pavement. Parts of the cars roll around everywhere. The last people -or rather, person- that had hit their car opens the door and runs over to the small boy. The man sways slightly, but hands the cell phone he had pulled out to Gumball._

" _Call…nine-one-one." He gasps, then falls over._

 _Gumball blinks teary eyed at the man, dialing the numbers he was told into the phone with shaky fingers._

 _On the other line a woman speaks up, "Hello? How may we be of service?"_

" _Help! My mommy and daddy are hurt!" He wails, tightening his grip on the phone, looking over at their car, which he saw had them hanging upside down in._

" _What happened honey?" The ladies voice asks calmly._

" _A big car…it hit us. Their stuck! Please help!" Gumball begs._

 _The woman gasps, "We'll be their soon sweetie, are you stuck in the car too?"_

" _N-no." He whimpers._

 _The woman sighs, "Okay, get as far away from the cars as you can for me okay?"_

 _He nods, "O-okay. Save my mommy and daddy and sister."_

" _Your sister?" The woman asks, but it's difficult to hear behind the sound of sirens approaching him._

" _Yes, my momma was going to have her." He answers weakly, standing up and limping away from the cars, tears sliding down his cheeks._

 _The woman sighs, "Okay sweetie, are you away from the cars?"_

" _Yeah." He sits down, watching his car sadly. "Another man hit us…he's fainted."_

" _Oh, alright. I've got to go honey, wait for the ambulance and don't go near the car." The woman says quickly._

" _Okay b-bye…" The trembling boy sets the phone on the ground, folding his knees to his chest._

 _The ambulance's arrived shortly after the crash. The men and women picked up the passed out man, and firefighters got his parents and semi driver out of the truck and into the back of the white flashing car. He was soon picked up and brought into the ambulance with his parents._

 _ **Flashback Ended**_

Gumball's ears twitch when a doctor comes up to him, a clipboard in hand, a frown on his face. The man kneels in front of Gumball, looking the small boy in the eyes.

"Gumball, we found out what happened to your parents." The man said quietly.

The boy smiles, assuming it's good news, but the man shakes his head.

"Their dead, sweetie." Gumball's ears drop, and tears stream down his cheeks as he sobbed. "You're going to go to a orphanage, to get a new home."

"No!" He howls, but as soon as the man reaches out to him the feline kicks the doctor in the face.

The man yelps, holding his injured face tightly, allowing the bawling boy to slip out of the chair and bolt down the halls. The small feline runs out of the hospital, it already being night time, his vision adjusts to the dark light. He screams, running down the streets, not a care in the world where he was going. Not to an orphanage, that's for sure. After a few hours of endless running, the boy collapses in a ally. He curls up into a ball behind the dumpster and cries himself to sleep that night. And the next few weeks that come. He lives in the alleyway for a month, without being found. He missed having a family, and going to school, his old life. He wanted it back. He wasn't getting it back.

 **So here it is! I wrote it finally! I know, a little fast paced...sorry, I rushed it. I was trying to write my Gumwin fic instead, but I wanted to let my dear friend "Trueleaf" get to read this. So I finished it for them :) Hope you like it buddy! So for you other fans of mine, this does not include Gumwin. Nope. Sorry, It's a goal of mine to keep it that way for this story. I have to admit, a few time I may slip up...**


	10. TOE - Chapter 2

**Turn of Events**

Summary: What if, before Anais was born, before Darwin was adopted by the Watterson's, the very family got into a wreck? Only little 8 year old Gumball surviving, his family dead, he runs away. Living on the streets for a short time, before Darwin's family -The Angelo's- find him, adopting him. Later, Gumball see's something he wouldn't have ever thought the nice, caring family would do.

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Six Years Later_**

Gumball peeks around the corner, watching hungrily as the front door opens and closes. His mouth begins to water as the smell of pizza wafts through the air, filling his nose. The feline licks his chapped lips, slinking in between the bodies of many men, women, and children that filled the sidewalk. Gumball presses his back against the brick wall that was besides the glass windows of the fast food restaurant. He ignored the disgusted looks and gagging he got from the passers, he stunk, he knew it, but he had no where to live. Gumball sighs, brushing off as much mud and muck off of his torn, bloody clothing that hung off of him because they were far to big. He had to dig his clothes and belongings out of the garbage because of his lack of money. Or, he had to steal things.

The fifteen year old boy runs a hand through his hair, pushing the glass door open. As soon as he walks into the building, the greasy smell of pizza and other delicious foods curl around him, making him feel at peace. A boy, his age, that had clean orange hair, and bright green eyes stared at him, gaze softening. The boy sat with a man and a woman, but Gumball didn't look at them more than a second. The boy actually smiled at him.

Gumball froze, feeling warmth fill him, he had never been looked at with such care, understanding, and…something close to love. He smiled, turning away from the boy after giving a small wave that looked much more like a jittery twitch in his hand instead. He calmly walks over to the front desk, touching the cool wood and smiles at the woman behind it.

"H-hi can I-" His gaze drops as the woman scrunches her nose at him.

She scoffs, "What's a pest like _ye'_ doing in here? Get out, scat!" She growls in her Scottish accent, her fangs unsheathing, and her fork tongue flickering out, brushing her lips. Snake.

He gulps, ears drooping, "Pl-please ma'am, I'm not a pest -really I'm a uh…a uhm…"

Her yellow eyes narrow, "A _runt_?" She hissed, laughing at her own evil joke.

Gumball sighs, scratching his arm, icy blue eyes scanning his surroundings, "A cat." He whispers, eyes landing on a half eaten pizza. He licked his lips, glancing at the snake woman again, before he dashed.

"Get 'em!" She snarled, lunging over the desk at the boy.

The feline jumps through the air, his lightness taking him ever faster to his destination: the pizza. He lands on the table, snatching the pizza in his hands before sinking his teeth into and leaping off the table as the lady and a large man slammed into where he had just been. He bolts for the door, but of course he tripped. He yowls, dropping the pizza, sliding across the floor and banging right into that table with the boy and his parents. Gumball grunts, standing up, only to be hit on the head with a broom.

"Hey st-stop it!" He cries, tears leaking out of his eyes and dripping off of his chin, onto the hardwood floor.

The lady hisses, "Get out of here boy!" She shoves him out of the door -which was held open- and onto the street, much like people did to animals, throw them away and out in the rain to die.

The weeping boy stands up, walking shamefully away from his only hope of food for the night, back turned. He creeps into the alleyway he had lived in since his family had died, grabbing the torn blanket his mother had made for him that he had stolen from his old house and wrapping it around himself, wiping his tears away. And the rain.

"Hello?" A soft voice echo's in the dark area.

Gumball looks up, sniffling, only to see the boy in the restaurant, "Y-yea?"

The boy smiles, walking over and kneeling next to the feline, "Hi, my name's Darwin."

"Gu-Gumball." The feline smiles back, clutching his blanket to his chest. "What are you d-doing here? Shouldn't you b-be with your family?"

Darwin shrugs, sitting by his side, reaching out to the shivering feline, "Yeah, but I brought you this."

The blue haired boy takes the greasy napkin in his hands, and unwraps it shakily. He gasps, beneath the napkin was two slices of pizza and a bread stick…still warm. Gumball looks over at Darwin's other outstretched palm, revealing a wad of money. The feline takes it carefully, setting the food on his lap to count the money…one…ten…fifty…one hundred dollars.

"O-one hundred d-dollars?" He stutters, amazement showing though his cracked voice.

"Yeah," Darwin shrugged. "I got mom to give it to me, we're pretty rich." He grinned.

Gumball nods, "I…thank you. Thank you so much." He purrs, tears sliding down his cheeks as he stuffs the money in his coat pockets and wraps the pizza up.

Darwin nods, "Sure thing. Hey, why are you living here? In this alley?" He points around them.

The feline drops his gaze, "I have no home."

"What about your family?" Darwin asks softly.

"Dead." He whispers, biting his lip. "Died in a car crash when I was nine. Lived here ever since."

Darwin frowns, "I-I'm sorry, Gumball, I didn't know and I didn't mean to-"

"-It's fine. I like talking to someone for a change. Not alone. Or talking to myself." Gumball says softly, brushing a strand of his overly long hair out of his face.

"You know what, I bet you'd like a nice, warm shower and a bed to sleep in huh?" Darwin says,

The feline narrows his eyes, a low growl rumbling throughout his chest, "Are you mocking me? Or taunting me?" He growls, suddenly defensive.

The fish shakes his head roughly, flailing his hands like a retarded dolphin, "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean- no." He sighs, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I was _offering_."

Blue eyebrows furrow, "What?"

"You can stay at my house! I'm ninety-nine point nine percent that my parents and siblings will let you, with eagerness too!" Darwin grins.

Gumball had stopped listening after the word "siblings" slipped out of the other teens mouth, "S-siblings. _Anais_." Tears pool in his icy blue eyes at the thought of his sister that he never even got to meet.

Darwin raises an eyebrow, a frown replacing his smile, "Ani-what? Why are you crying, Gumball? D-did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The feline places a shaky finger over the sputtering boys mouth in a lame attempt to quiet him, "N-no, I h-had a s-sibling…A s-sister."

"Oh?" Darwin chews his lip. "What'd she look like?"

Gumball pauses, eyes widening, "Um…"

He didn't exactly know what she looked like, besides the pictures his parents had shown him a _long_ time ago of her in his mother's stomach; he had no idea, but he told Darwin what he assumed.

"She was beautiful, and smart. She could easily outnumber me in anything, always number one. She had rabbit ears like her father, and soft brown eyes. Soft pink hair that made rainbows feel ashamed of their competition for beauty, and obviously Anais had won. She was my sister." Gumball smiles, tears slowly dripping off his chin and into his lap.

"How old was she?" Darwin asked.

"…She was never born." Gumball says quietly, so much that the goldfish had to lean forwards to hear him correctly.

"Then how…did you know what she looked like?" Darwin cocks his head to the side.

Gumball shrugged, "I didn't have to _see_ her to _know_ what she looked like. All I truly know is that she would've been a walking angel if she was still here."

Darwin frowned, "…You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but; what happened?"

The feline's eyes darken, turning a angry shade of blue, clashing with his bright blue hair, "They died, in a car crash; like I told you. I had distracted my father and mother -who was in labor when this happened- and…the semi hit us. I was the only one to survive after the second car crashed into us…me." Gumball's gaze falls to his left leg, pulling up the pant leg and pointed at a scar that traveled up his calf, "I got this from the crash."

For some reason, Gumball felt like he could pour his heart out to this boy for years, and Darwin would still be sitting there as the confused feline rambled on about who knows what, ears open, and mouth tied shut, until he would give advice. These two had a bond, Gumball could feel it, he had never felt this close to someone before. This of course wasn't in a romantic way, but a family/friend type, he missed that with his parents.

"Darwin, honey?" A woman's sing song voice drifted into the alley.

The boys head whipped around, "Yeah mom?"

"Are you ready to go?" She asked softly, eyes landing on the feline who stared at her.

Darwin turned towards Gumball, "Hey mom…can this boy -Gumball- stay with us? He has no home and is really nice. Please?" Darwin begged, lip poking out and eyes widening.

The woman sighs, "Sure thing, sweetie, my name is Crystal; Darwin's mother. Do you have anything you'd like bring with you, to stay at our home?"

Gumball blushes, gathering his few belongings, "That's it. Thank you Mrs…? Um, what's your last name?"

"Angelo." She smiles softly, twisting slightly to get a look at something, "Hold on a second honey!"

"Oh…thank you Mrs. Angelo." Gumball stands up, walking over to Darwin's mother -Crystal- he hesitates, setting a hand on the brick wall he had got to know so well. "Bye." He whispers.

Crystal had orange hair, much like her son, but hers was a yellow-orange. Her eyes were the gentlest shade of violet the boy had ever seen, such care radiating from them. She leads the boys over to a black mini van, taking a seat in the passengers seat. Darwin climbs into the back, dragging Gumball in behind him. Once everyone was settled into the car, the man -Gumball assumed he was Darwin's father- in the front seat twisted around, looking the feline up and down. He breaks out into a grin.

"Hello son!" He laughs good heartedly, making Gumball jump. "What's your name, I assume I should know what it is considering you'll be staying in my house?"

Gumball fiddles with his thumbs, "G-Gumball sir."

"Sir…honey…did he just call me 'sir'?" He shakes his head, another laugh shaking his thin frame. He had wavy red hair, bright green eyes, and seemed like a happy man. "No need for that, Gumball, you can call me Danny. Danny Angelo." He smirks.

"Alright, Danny…Thank you for letting me stay with you." Gumball smiles.

Crystal's eyes Gumball's hair, pursing her lips in thought, "Gumball, sweetie, do you mind if I cut your hair? It's getting a bit long and shaggy…"

It was true, his blue hair was just barely brushing past his shoulders, and his bangs were constantly in his eyes. He nods absentmindedly, giving the woman what she hoped for.

Gumball turned towards Darwin thoughtfully, "How many siblings do you have?"

Darwin burst out laughing, "Um…let's see…Coral, Pacifica, Atlantis, and Finn. So; four."

Gumball's eyes widen, "Wow."

"Yup."

"Who's the oldest?" The feline grins.

"In this order from oldest to youngest: Finn, Coral, me, and Pacifica and Atlantis… They're twins." He whispered the last part with a giggle.

Gumball nods, maybe, just maybe, life was looking up to him for once. He was already looking at Darwin's family -the Angelo's- as his own. Sure, he may not be of the same blood, species, or even share the last name, but family wasn't about that…it was about respect, understanding, and most of all love. He hoped that he could find a home here.


End file.
